Lilly and Garth
by GoddessGodOfAllWolves
Summary: My first story. I figured that there weren't very many Lilly and Garth lemons


**A/N This is my first story please be nice If you don't like the pairing don't read.**

When Lilly and Garth got to their new Den, Lilly turned to garth and said "Kiss me". Garth happily complied and pulled her into a passionate kiss and was caught off guard when she brushed her tongue against his teeth but he nervously opened his mouth and he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Lilly then started moaning into Garth's mouth she gently pushed garth onto his back. "Lilly what are you doing? " Garth asked nervously. Lilly replied "Garth I want you to have something that no one else can have … My virginity. I love you and only you." Garth was in shock Did Lilly this sweet little angel, just say that she wants him to have her virginity!?

"Lilly are you sure you want to because once we do there is no going back and there is the possibility that you could even get pregnant . I need to know that this is what you want for certain" Lilly responded by going down his body, leaving a trail of kisses behind.

When she reached his sheath she started licking it, trying to get her prize to come out. She didn't have to wait to long for it to quickly come out. When her prize was out in plain view she blushed and said "Oh my" Garth's face was redder than a tomato you could see it through his fur. Lilly then said "you are even bigger than I thought." He was over a foot long and nearly 2 inches wide and over 7 inches at his knot.

Without warning Lilly suddenly wrapped her tongue around his dick and started blowing him. "Oh… Lilly th-that feels a-amazing." Garth then put his paw on the back of her head, not to hold her down, but just to tell her that she was doing a good job.

Lilly then started deep throating him. Garth threw his head back in pleasure and started moaning her name. Lilly looked up at him and smiled as best she could with her muzzle filled with his massive cock. She then went back to pleasuring her mate.

After fifteen minutes of this Garth said "Lilly I'm gonna cum" Garth warned. Lilly then started blowing him as fast as she could. "Lilly I'm cumming." Lilly swallowed as much of his cum as she could. When his orgasm was over she cleaned up whatever was left on his cock before Garth said "Lilly I had no idea you were so talented with your tongue" Lilly then pulled him into a kiss before she stood up and turned around and moved her tail to the side and said "Now why don't you show me what you can do with your tongue" He then gave her opening a long slow lick from the bottom to the top. Lilly gasped in pleasure and said "Garth do that again"

Garth then pushed his muzzle into her pussy and started licking her delicious pussy. Lilly's front legs gave out from pleasure as she started screaming Garth's name. Soon Lilly was panting and screaming in pleasure "GARTH I'M …" That was all she could say before her orgasm hit and it hit HARD. Garth's face was soaked with her cum by the time her orgasm was over.

When Lilly caught her breath she managed to say "Garth my love that was amazing." Garth replied "I'm glad you enjoyed it my snow angel." Lilly then tried to stand up but her legs were too wobbly and she fell back down but had a soft landing because Garth was under her. "Lilly have I ever mentioned how nice your fur smells. Like a combination of Honeysuckle and Lilly "(XD) "It's also like a beautiful soft cloud."

Lilly giggled and said "You may have mentioned it two or three times" Garth chuckled before he pulled her into a kiss filled with love. They were wrestling with their tongues. When they were done a small trail of spit connected the two. When that was gone Lilly started licking Garth's face rapidly.

"Garth I'm ready, take me, make me yours." Garth looked in her beautiful eyes and said "Lilly are you sure you want to do this because once we do there is no going back and you could even get pregnant. Plus What if every one finds out they might think that I used my Alpha status to take advantage of you. I need to know for sure that this is what you want." Lilly looked him in his grass green eyes and said "Garth we have gone too far to turn back now, and if I do get pregnant because of this then I would Love to have your pups and only yours. I love you so much. Don't worry about what the others think. If they do start spreading rumors that you took advantage of me, then we can have my mom sort them out."

Garth shuddered at what the thought of the mighty Eve would do. "Okay now THAT'S a threat"

Lilly then carefully stood up and turned around and said "Take me" Garth stood up and mounted her before he slowly pushed into her. When he hit a resistance he said "Lilly this is our last chance to turn back." Lilly said "Garth please do it my heat is driving me crazy." He then said "Remember that I love you"

He then thrusted into her breaking her, breaking her hymen. He had given her his virginity and she had given him hers. Lilly yelped in pain and started whimpering softly. Garth quickly got off Lilly and saw that her opening was bleeding "Lilly I am so sorry I didn't mean to cause you any pain please forgive me" Lilly managed to say "Garth don't worry It's normal for a girls first time for there to be pain and blood. Trust me. Get back on me and don't stop pushing that massive hunk of meat into me until it's all the way inside me." Garth nodded before he got back on her and slowly pushed in her. When he bottomed out in her he said "I'm in as far as I can go." Lilly said "okay go slow please" Garth replied "For you my beautiful snow angel, anything." He then started slowly thrusting into her, being very careful not to hurt her. His only goal was to make her feel like the only female wolf on earth, and judging by the look in her eyes he was doing just that. "G-G-Garth Go … Faster … Harder … PLEASE" Garth listened to her and picked up his speed and strength a little and she started screaming in pleasure "GARTH GO AS FAST AND HARD AS YOU CAN AND DON'T STOP UNTIL THAT MASSIVE KNOT OF YOURS IS INSIDE ME!"

"Your … wish … is … my … command" Just as Garth finished talking he started pounding into her. Each thrust pushed her forward a little bit. Soon Lilly was against the cave wall and pushing back against his thrusts making a wet slapping sound each time their hips made contact. Lilly's front legs gave out and she dropped her chest to the ground. Lilly screamed "YOUR SO BIG MY LOVE!" "AND YOUR SO TIGHT!" "GARTH I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING LIKE A WATER FALL!" LILLY I'M NOT GOING TO LAST MUCH LONGER. IN OR OUT?!" "IN IN FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM!" Suddenly Garth's knot entered her and Lilly just…just lost it and she came HARD! Her pussy clamped down on him so tight he nearly pulled out from discomfort but he managed to stay in. he wanted to blow his wad, but she was too tight. As soon as her orgasm ended his started and he fired rope after rope of cum into her womb filling her up so much that it triggered another orgasm. When that was over Garth dismounted her and collapsed and pulled Lilly on top of him and she started licking his face as fast as she could.

Garth was laughing uncontrollably from how much it tickled. When Lilly stopped he started licking her and Lilly was laughing just as hard. When Garth was done Lilly said "Garth, my big strong loving mate that was amazing. I will never leave you, I love you with all my heart and soul and I always will." Garth replied "I love you too Lilly, I love you so much. I could be surrounded by a million beautiful female wolves in heat but I would not fall for them. You are the only one that I would fall for and I've fallen for you and I can't get up. I love you so much that I feel like there is nothing that could take you away from me, not even your mother in a complete rage. (XD XD XD XD XD XD XD) Not even God himself could take you away from me." (But seriously don't make God mad especially godofallwolves)

Lilly had tears in her eyes "Garth that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me." Garth looked her in her beautiful violet eyes and said "Lilly I promise to never leave you. I love you with all my heart and soul." Garth then pulled out of her making a "pop" sound and Lilly let out one last long moan of pleasure as his member left her and their juices started leaking out of her. Lilly was about to get off him to clean herself when Garth suddenly rolled them over and Lilly let out a playful yelp in surprise. "Let me clean you up." Lilly replied "Enjoy" Garth then started slowly licking her opening purposely brushing her clit with his tongue with each lick, earning him loud moans of pleasure from the woman he loved. "Oh Garth don't stop. That feels so good" Garth kept going and soon she was heavily panting in pleasure. "Garth I'm…" but that was all she could say before she sprayed him with her orgasmic juices. When her orgasm ended Garth cleaned up his face and Lilly said "Garth do you think you could go for a few more rounds?" Garth smiled and said "If you're up for it so am I."

Lilly then went to stand up but Garth said "Can we try doing it with you laying down on your stomach please?" Lilly laid down and moved her tail to the side and said "Garth can we try going in a different hole? My opening is sore from your pounding. So you shall stick that massive hunk of meat of yours here." She said pointing to her puckered asshole. Garth bled a little from his nose before he lined himself up with her backdoor. He slowly pushed in and clenched her teeth in pain. When he was all the way in Garth asked "are you okay my love?" Lilly replied "it hurts a little. Keep going maybe the pain will go away." Garth then slowly pulled out and pushed back in after thirty seconds Lilly said "Stop. That just hurts more." Garth asked "do you want to stop." Lilly said through clenched teeth "No. just stay there until the pain goes away." Garth then started gently nibbling on her ear to try to help ease the pain.

After a few minutes Lilly said "it doesn't hurt now. Just go slow please." Garth licked her neck before he said "Okay my snow angel." He then started slowly thrusting in her tight warm asshole. "Oh Garth go faster please." Garth nodded and did as he was told. His only goal was to make her feel as good as possible. And judging by the fact that he could nearly see hearts in her eyes, he was accomplishing that goal. "OH GARTH… F-FASTER… HARDER… GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT! I CAN TAKE IT." Garth again did as he was told and his hips were a brown blur, and Lilly was screaming as loud as she could in pure pleasure "GARTH YOUR SO BIG!" Garth replied "AND YOUR SO TIGHT!" After ten minutes of this Lilly screamed "GARTH I-I'M CUMMING LIKE A WATER FALL." Garth yelled "SO AM I." his knot then suddenly slipped into her ass and she just …just…lost it and she came so hard that her orgasm lasted nearly a whole minute. And Garths orgasm lasted even longer. When the two lovers came down from their orgasms Lilly was crying in pleasure. "Garth… My big… strong…lover that… was amazing." Lilly managed to pant out. Garth chuckled and replied "But not… as amazing… as you were… my snow… angel."

When the two's breathing returned to normal, Lilly asked Garth "Where did you come up with that nickname for me… Snow angel?" Garth kissed her cheek before he said "It was pretty easy to come up with. Your fur is white as snow. And you look like an angel. So there you have it Snow angel." Lilly giggled before she kissed his nose and said "Okay… Fluffy." Garth chuckled and said "Now tell me how you came up with fluffy?" Lilly giggled and said "Well you are so muscular. But it is covered in what feels like a fluffy cloud. Fluffy." Garth then pulled out of her ass with a "pop" sound. Lilly let out a moan of pleasure, and asked with lust and want in her voice. "I don't think that I've had enough of your vitamin D. I think that I need one more big dose of it. Do you think that you could manage one last round." Garth replied by running his massive prick in between her ass cheeks and said "Does that answer your question?" Lilly then said "I will take that as a yes. My love." Garth smiled before he said "You are right my love. I have never seen this naughty side of you. And to be honest… I think that it's pretty sexy."

Lilly then suddenly came up with an idea. She leaned in and whispered into Garth's ear "I've been a bad girl tonight haven't I. I think that you should punish me for it." When Lilly finished speaking, Garth was grinning from ear to ear and said in a commanding voice "Bend over and you will get your punishment." Lilly Listened and Garth quickly mounted her and pushed his hunk of meat into her pussy and started going full speed. Lilly's front half was on the ground and she had her ass as high in in the air as she could get it and was screaming in pleasure " THAT'S IT GARTH PUNISH ME… PUNISH ME I'VE BEEN A REALLY BAD GIRL!" Garth suddenly hit her G-spot which made her tongue hang out of her mouth in pleasure, making her 'fucked stupid' look complete. Garth then slammed his knot into her and continued his ruthless thrusting; each push from that point pushed Lilly a few inches forward and soon she was against the wall and was pushing back against his thrusting as hard as she could. "GARTH YOUR MASSIVE DICK IS STRETCHING MY INSIDES AND I LOVE THE FEELING!" Garth replied "AND YOUR PUSSY IS SO TIGHT AND WARM AND WET AND I LOVE IT!" After twenty minutes of ruthlessly fucking Lilly Garth was desperately holding back his orgasm and said "LILLY I CAN'T HOLD IT IN MUCH LONGER!" Lilly then screamed out "DO IT MY LOVE! FILL ME UP WITH ALL THE CUM YOU'VE GOT! I WANT YOUR CUM!" Garth needed no further instructions and gave her what she wanted and let his orgasm take over as his cum came flying out of him like a rocket, filling Lilly up so much that she felt her womb expanding to take it all and without a doubt getting her pregnant, and Lilly loved the feeling of her insides expanding to take his massive load. When Lilly's orgasm took over it was so powerful that it was an earth shattering orgasm and she came so much that she looked like she was eight weeks pregnant with four pups, because her juices had nowhere to go because of Garths knot so it filled her up even more.

When Lilly's orgasm ended Garth dismounted her and laid down and pulled Lilly on top of him and she buried her head into his neck and started gently crying from her orgasm and how good she felt with all his warm cum deep inside her. Garth started licking the top of her head and said "Did you enjoy your punishment my love?" Lilly looked at him and pulled him into a passionate kiss and threw her tongue into his mouth and started moaning softly and Garth returned the favor. When they pulled out of the kiss five minutes later Garth said "I take that as a yes. My Beautiful, naughty Snow Angel." Lilly giggled and replied "Yes I loved my punishment… maybe I should be a bad girl more often… What do you think My Fluffy, handsome, loving, strong, stud?" Garth chuckled and said "I like that idea." Lilly said "I Had a feeling that you would."

When Garth pulled out of Lilly, all the juices that were in her started to leak out but she tightened her muscles and said "Don't want all that to go to waste." Garth then said "Lilly I don't think that I have any more juice in me. Both in energy and cum." Lilly then said "Same here my love." Let's get some sleep my beautiful snow angel." Lilly giggled and said " Okay my handsome fluffy ball of fur and muscle."

Lilly went to get up off of him but Garth said "Lilly why don't you just sleep on top of me. Your so warm and I love the feel of your fur against mine. Please." Garth then Looked at her with the puppy dog eyes. Lilly couldn't resist those cute green eyes and laid down on top of him and kissed him and said. "Goodnight my love." Garth then kissed her back and said "Sweet dreams my angel." And the two lovers fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

There you go. Hope you enjoyed. Now go clean your dick up. Take a shower, use a napkin, I don't care. Also clean your computer screen up


End file.
